Taming of the Shoe
by AymsterSilver
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE.  A story set after the events of the movie/musical which consists of every character, including Belle, the prince, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Maurice and Mrs. Potts.  I was just too lazy to type my summary here.
1. Chapter 1: Like Versailles

**Taming of the Shoe**

**BIGGER Summary: **

**While the french aristocrats are in peril with a revolutionary movement striking up, it is Mrs. Potts and Belle's idea to distract the head insurgent, Marquis Jacques Darcell with a romantic love affair. The only problem is that there is no one worthy enough to catch his eye, and no one willing to spy for them. When Lumiere comes across a certain female shoe maker, he is persuaded he has found the perfect candidate even though she is capable of showing attitude and showing off her extensive amount of knowledge. Agreeing to be trained and taught the proper ways of the aristocratic people, Guiliaine finds herself being _tamed_ by Lumiere, yet that just leads to bigger and more horrible problems. **

**_Authors Notes: Personally, I find Lumiere the most appealing character in the movie. Yet when I write about him, I don't think of just the movie's interpretation of him. I think of a combination of the broadway versions (played by Gary Beach, Bryan Batt and all the other handsome men who played Lumiere out there) and the movie version. So when I write about him (in his human form), I think of the silver haired, overly optimistic, handsome faced, courting enthusiast; however, somehow he's a cartoon version of that...weird... Though that leads me to my point. You can picture Lumiere and all the characters in whatever way you want, because I'm not writing specific features!_**

**_A thing I noticed that I think is important to mention, is that in the movie/musical the prince is living in a castle, yet he's not a king, therefore I could assume that he was the prince of a princedom, and somewhere else in france is a kingdom. So he is one of the many princes/dukes who have princedoms and dukedoms in France_**

**_

* * *

_**

The Prologue: Like Versialles

"No, no, no! Not on my watch, Lumiere!" Cogsworth growled, holding onto Lumiere's leg so that he could somehow stop his companion from getting away. Cogsworth's attempt to hold him back failed miserably, for the strength of Lumiere's leg dragged him effortlessly across the sun-lit, red carpeted halls. "You'll not suggest it if I'm around! If you even mention it, we'll all be facing our ends! Our futures will all lead a fate in poverty; scrabbling for food on the streets, eating the remains of waste! Perhaps even looking for raw rat meat as a last resort!"

"Raw rat meat? Have you no imagination Cogsworth? We could at least prepare it with a little.. _basil_." Lumiere mused, glancing down at the chubby man clutching his ankle.

"Preposterous!" Cogsworth scowled, "And _no imagination,_ you say? _NO imagination?" _heclenched harder around his ankles, sinking his nails deeper through the gold coloured, leather boot Lumiere had around his foot, "For _your _information, I have _too_ much of an imagination! Which is why I am able to think of the consequences unlike you!"

"Please, Cogsworth." Lumiere said bending down to meet eye level with his anxious friend. Patting Cogsworth on the head he said, "Spare me the trivial drama of your fatuous envisions. This is Belle we're talking about! The master won't have to know until _after_ we have consulted with Belle."

Appearing vexed about the way the maitre d' was treating him, Cogsworth shook his head conceitedly and said, "You may think it is safe to suggest anything to Belle, but words spread, you know! I wouldn't be surprised if the master finds out soon afterwards!"

Lumiere chuckled, "So the master will find out! Where's the harm in that? He has changed you know," He tried to glide once more across the carpeted floors but seemed to stagger with Cogsworth holding on to him so tight. "And _I wouldn't be surprised _if he even considered pursuing our proposal."

"It's not _our _proposal." Cogsworth corrected, "It was between you and Mrs. Potts, and I refused to take part in it! I had nothing to do with it! Absolutely nothing! And, Lumiere, you haven't seemed to realize that the master is stressed enough! He already has too much on his hands. Asking him to do this would be like asking a hare to invite his neighbourly friends the wolves to have a nice cup of tea. It can't be done!"

"Anything is possible." Lumiere said coming to a halt in front of two very finely carved, large mahogany doors.

As Lumiere peered at the doors, Cogsworth took the chance to brush himself off and wag a finger. "If you put one hand-

Ignoring Cogsworth entirely, Lumiere knocked on the doors. Cogsworth exhaled a sigh of exasperation. Beyond the doors a male voice called, "Enter," and Lumiere gently pushed the doors open, revealing a rather exquisite, large, sun-lit bedroom. Though the walls were magnificently decorated and the ceilings were coated with murals, the floor seemed out of character for it was cluttered with a number of papers and letters. In front of Lumiere and Cogsworth stood a blond man facing away from them and towering over a desk, with a quill in one hand. The way he leaned over his desk, oddly reminded them of those long retched days of when the man had taken the form of a beast. Cogsworth gave Lumiere a deceitful look when he noticed there was no Belle to be seen. Instead of appearing flustered, Lumiere smiled a wide sly smile to his counterpart and faced the man again.

The young man spoke without turning around, "Well, Cogsworth…Lumiere," He sighed, "It's no use, I think I'm just going to have to wait for something to happen." It was normal for the man to know who walked into the room without glancing at the arrivals. Lumiere had grown used to the idea, whereas Cogsworth did not. Cogsworth always looked to see if there were any mirrors placed on the walls. There were none, but he just couldn't except the idea that the man had taken his powerful beast senses with him to his human form. It was just so unusual. Finally the man turned around to show his tired, yet handsome face. It was apparent that he didn't sleep for days for two very large circles formed under his eyes. Lumiere and Cogsworth bowed slightly.

"Master," Lumiere began in a comforting manner, moving toward the handsome man and supporting him with an arm so that he wouldn't somehow fall to the ground out of tiredness. "You haven't been outside your room for days and judging from the way you look, you haven't slept either. Imagine what damage you are dealing to yourself. Why, you may be increasing your risk of falling ill."

"I'm always ill! Or at least I always feel ill." The man complained, putting an arm around his maitre d' and tripping slightly, "It's just that no one in their right minds knows what they are doing. I think I am also in need of moral support!"

While Lumiere helped the man to his bed, Cogsworth brought up the courage to ask, "Er…um Prince Richard? How is it coming along?"

The prince stared at Cogsworth, then grunted, "Terrible," he said, now sitting on the bed, and shaking his head, "It's getting worse as the days go on. Now rumours are spreading that numerous groups of revolutionists are consolidating and the that they're planning to form a militia. The king's generals predict that the rebels will be able to overthrow the dukedoms and princedoms within four years time if they proceed with their plans. It's only a matter of time before they get to the kingdom, and the king himself has been asking me to round up soldiers for war. He expects they'll be asking for one. I just hope that if the rumour is true, we are not one of the first princedoms to fall."

"Very unlikely," Lumiere assured him in a somewhat sarcastic manner. "Don't forget that we were victorious as furniture, on the day that angry mob raided this castle. A couple of rebellions may be as harmless as a mosquito bite."

"Ah, Lumiere," Prince Richard sighed as his back side hit the bed, "I wish it were so, but you know just as well as I that it will get violent."

"Well, it doesn't have to get violent…" Lumiere leered at what appeared to be nothing. It was evident that he was thinking of bringing up the suggestion he and Mrs. Potts schemed together. The prince looked up at Lumiere questioningly, eager to take any proposal, but Cogsworth took notion of this and interrupted the spiteful moment.

"Ahem, And what news of the marquis? Marquis Jacques Darcell?"

The prince put his hands over his forehead, obviously frustrated about something. "Soldiers have investigated his house, yet they had not yet found evidence. He is a very sly one, being able to slip through accusations of treason. No one knows for sure whether he is really the one devising war plans for the insurgents and is really scheming against the monarchy. We are so sure that he's their leader, along with Sir Millard, Colonel Raymundo and Sir Olivier Verddun, though it's hard to accuse those who are already of noble decent…Because Marquis Darcell and I have some ties, he might already be plotting against me. He must already know my weak spots."

"Nonsense," Lumiere glanced around the room in search of Belle's travelling garnets. He noticed they were gone. "Where did Belle go off to?" He asked, changing the subject and eyeing Cogsworth who had just put on one of the most sour expressions he had ever seen.

Prince Richard shrugged, "She wanted to go into town. I told her that errands were done by servants, that messages were sent by messengers and everything else I could possibly blunder, yet she insisted on going anyway. I suppose, I'll never understand women." But then the prince looked up at Lumiere and raised an eyebrow, "…why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing." Lumiere said in the most perfidious tone he could muster, "There was just a small bit of information I had to give her. It would have no importance to you…really"

The prince sat up, his long hair all frizzy now. He piked his attention. "What? What were you going to say to her?"

Cogsworth ran to Lumiere anxiously and poked him hard on the chest, "You sly mangey buffoon, you! You planned this all along, didn't you? Made it seem as if you'd only tell the idea to Belle so that I would let you close enough to the master! You little-

"Wait!" The prince said, "Why would you keep Lumiere away from me? What are you two talking about? Is there something you are keeping from me?"

If there had been such a term as spilling the beans, Cogsworth would have realized he spilt them. So with a prolonged sigh, and a bit of running fingers through the hair, Cogsworth composed himself. "Um…Master Richard" he swallowed in defeat, "Lumiere here was…er…going to tell Belle…er…I mean you…"

The prince crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Spit it out."

Cogsworth yelped, "He-was-going-to-tell-you-an-idea-of-how-you-might-solve-this-rebel-problem!" The prince looked surprised, yet Cogsworth carried on, "But first I thought he was going to tell Belle...I'd just like to say…I was against this from the start! It was all his idea. He and Mrs. Potts were the ones who discussed this, not me."

"Very well," the prince uncrossed his arms, "If you insist Cogsworth…Anyhow, what is this idea you hold then, Lumiere?"

Lumiere beamed, gave an excited laugh and rubbed his hands together, "Well," he began, taking a seat beside the prince on the bed and leaning closer to make sure not one word was missed by the prince, "You do realize that rumours materialize from what we know as the obscure. You also know that hate can be from generalizations and not just from particular instances. No?"

"Yes…" said the prince.

"So then why do you think these rebels hate all aristocracy?"

"Because…they are prejudice?"

"And why do you think they think they know everything there is about '_selfish, boorish, monarchs'_ like you?"

The prince thought about it for a moment, "Because… they listen to rumours, and don't really know us." He looked down, a little ashamed of himself, "And I will admit, we don't know them a great deal either."

"Exactly," Lumiere pointed out, "You don't know _anything_ about them except that they don't know anything about you."

"So then…what are you suggesting?" The prince asked.

"Well," Lumiere sighed and smiled puckishly, "I can only say that the time spent getting to know one restricts you from time spent scheming."

The prince contemplated, "So you are saying that I should invite their leaders to come to dinner?"

Lumiere shook his head, "_Better, _you invite them to stay _forever_!"

The prince's eyes widened and he quickly rose from where he sat, "What? Are you mad! Invite them to live in this castle? Invite rebels to walk and sleep in _my_ castle? You've got to be kidding me." He growled, somewhat disgusted. Cogsworth gave Lumiere a satisfying, 'I told you so' look.

"Yes well," Lumiere interjected rather calmly, "You can't say it hasn't worked before. The very Sun King himself built the palace of Versailles to keep enemies close at hand. Overall, it had worked for him."

"Well, I'm not the sun king! I'm no king at all!" The prince stated, miserably. "What if something terrible happens? What if they want to kill us now? What if they dislike me?" He started pacing back and forth, holding a finger to his chin.

"That's the point isn't it? While they are here, you will teach them to like you! You will show them how to have a good time and how to run a princedom in an orderly, sufficient fashion. Impress them with your rapier wit and kindness and they will have no time and no means for plotting against you and the monarchy."

"You have a point, Lumiere," Prince Richard sighed, "I just wish there was a better way. And to think of converting this castle into a place like Versailles…" He stopped in his tracks and looked down sadly.

"Master, we have the accommodations. We have an appropriate number of rooms… Why, there's no harm in trying. And think of the number of lives you could be saving if this plan worked. Besides, it'd be nice to be busy for a change, rather than just serving you, Belle and her father." Lumiere stood, and looked at Cogsworth, "Anyhow, I suppose we should leave you to your work. Cogsworth and I have a little work of our own that needs tending to." Lumiere headed towards the door, pinching Cogsworth's coat and dragging him along beside him. Cogsworth didn't take his eyes off the prince.

But before they were out the door the prince shouted, "Wait!" and both Lumiere and Cogsworth turned around.

"Yes?" Lumiere asked, raising both eyebrows yet keeping his eyelids still slightly closed, to make it look like he had little need for what the prince was about to say next.

"I'll do it!" The prince said through clenched teeth, "Just don't give the revolutionists rooms close to ours, and I want better service from all of you! None of those pish posh attitudes. I want messengers and writers ready with a quill. Do you understand?"

"Ah, it's good to know you've come to a conclusion." Lumiere said smugly, clapping his hands. "I assure you, the preparations will be done in no time. You will have Marquis Jacques Darcell and the others here within the blink of an eye. Nothing to worry about."

"Don't push it, Lumiere, or I'll change my mind." The prince growled. Lumiere was glad to see Richard hadn't lost his beastly edge. It kept him authoritative.

"Absolutely, your majesty." With that last note he bowed and began strolling through the door. Cogsworth remained where he was, "Wait, so…you're actually-

Before he could finish what he was going to say Lumiere grabbed onto Cogsworth's ear and pulled him quickly outside, where he then closed the doors. Within seconds Cogsworth's voice could no longer be heard by the prince. After letting go of Cogsworth's ear, he set off for the direction of his chores. Cogsworth glowered and crossed his arms. Unsure of whether he should try knocking on the prince's doors again and convince him otherwise, or whether he should be confronting his friend right about now, he choose to follow his friend. But first there was one thing he wanted answered.

"How in the world do you do it, Lumiere? What do you have that I don't?"

Lumiere stopped in his tracks and sighed. Turning his head slightly to face Cogsworth he smiled and answered,

"Sparkly teeth."

* * *

**Authors Notes: So how'd you like it? This was only the prologue so you won't be introduced to Guiliaine until the next chapter. Sorry for those of you who wanted more of certain characters in this chapter or less of others. I promise you, I will have pretty much have all of the castle characters in the next chapter.**

**_Please Review! _ I'm not going to lie, but they are my favourite part to this site and my number one reason why I come onto . in the first place. _Please Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2:  Belle, Unmistakably Scheming

**Authors Notes: Forgive me for taking so long to update. I was busy because I was in three shows and was directing a musical...Enough said! :P**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Belle, Unmistakably Scheming**

"The Marquis, Jacques Darcell?" A maid gasped.

"It can't be true," said a servant.

"It would mean the end of the world!" said another.

It was late in the afternoon and all the workers of the castle were told to assemble in the entrance hall where it was rumoured Cogsworth would give one of his usual little speeches. Usually the foreknowledge of Cogworth's orations caused a sort of apathetic feeling in the workers, however, on this particular day it seemed the workers took on a totally different approach to their summoning. Instead of the snarky remarks or the general eye rollings one received while informing people of upcoming meetings, the crowd gave off a small buzz of anticipation.

Cogsworth, who was looking overworked and stressed, ascended several steps on the marble staircase and turned to face the congregated crowd of workers. He coughed to get the crowds attention but unfortunately nobody noticed.

"I hear the republicans might back down." a man said.

"Well, who told you a stupid thing like that?" A voice retorted.

Cogsworth coughed again, and still, the crowd did not fall silent.

"In the old days, we lived with what we had! None of this revolutionary nonsense!" said an elderly gentleman.

Mrs. Potts, who was standing at the side of the crowd with her youngest child, Chip, was giving a look of uncomfortableness. She was the type of woman to feel embarrassed for those who made fools of themselves in front of audiences; in this particular case it had been Cogsworth. Cogsworth tried coughing one last time before giving up on his speech entirely but before he could do so, a loud whistle echoed through the hall. The crowd fell silent and looked in the direction of the whistle. It had come from Lumiere who had been leaning against a doorframe in an elegant yet striking pose. Some of the women in the crowd fluttered their eyes and fixed their hair when they saw him, yet today he seemed oblivious to the fact he was receiving many lascivious glances. Instead, he just gestured towards Cogsworth in a 'carry on' manor and the crowd turned their heads towards the majordomo with attentive looks.

Cogsworth, vexed slightly at the way the crowd only listened to Lumiere, opened his mouth and began to speak. "Ahem, yes, I see you are all anxious to gossip and bicker, however right now I think our main priority is to set all that aside and get down to-

"Excuse me, sir," a timid looking maid interrupted. She had stepped out from the crowd, bowed her head and held her hands behind her back. After some time she forced out the words, "…but is it true?"

Cogsworth looked baffled. First, he looked down at the girl, then up to the ceiling, then back down to the girl. Giving a nervous laugh he repeated, "_Hah, yes, is it true? Well…_" He paused and glanced down at the staring faces. Many of them looked as though they longed for an answer and many of them, he knew, would know whether he stated the truth or not. It was just too hard to decide whether the moment was right to tell them. Timing in conversations was vital these days. It was hard to distinguish what side people were on and a single hint of discretion, or resentment towards the republicans could mean the threat of a duel or death. Cogsworth had arranged this meeting hoping he didn't have to reveal the real reason as to why the workers needed to work harder within the next few weeks. The majordomo looked nervously to Lumiere, but his guidance was no help because the maitre'd only beckoned him to continue forth with his little speech. Cogsworth sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Here it goes…" he muttered under his breath while straightening himself and adjusting the cuffs of his jacket. He turned to the audience and said a short but defeated, "yes," then descended one or two steps. As soon as he uttered the word, a look of defiance or spread across the bundle of people's faces and a loud rustle came within the midst of them.

"Why would you suggest a thing like that?" Someone shouted.

"You might as well end our lives right about now!" Another roared.

Cogsworth waved his arms. He knew he had lost his authority a short while ago, but he wasn't about to let things go violent, especially if it was going to take place in the castle. "Settle down! Settle down! I tell you now I wasn't the one to suggest it! Please! I beg of you!" The crowd did not stop their angry cries. Cogsworth looked at where Lumiere had stood a moment ago and realized his absence. It wasn't until a few seconds later did he notice that Lumiere had come by his side. Cogsworth hoped that Lumiere was there to aid him in this potential altercation.

"It wasn't Cogsworth who suggested it." Lumiere stated calmly. The din became silent and everyone's attention focused on Lumiere, who's cheeks suddenly became a cherry red. "I suggested it."

A series of gasps were heard. Some of the people even exchanged looks. Others bowed their heads in anxiety or shouted angry remarks...

Suddenly a couple of staggered steps were heard and out from the crowd came a man with a bad leg, limping with a single crutch at his left side. The man's stubbily bearded face smirked and he eyed both Lumiere and Cogsworth in a malicious, taunting manor.

"Coming from you, Lumiere, that's not surprising." The man said. Lumiere and Cogsworth both knew this gentleman as Fabron, the master's blacksmith. When the prince wanted a weapon or a practice tool, he would call upon Fabron who would easily bang something into shape within a day or two. Fabron may have been talented and new to the castle, but aside from that, people knew nothing about this young fellow. "Don't tell me…" Fabron continued. He held his index finger up and looked to the ceiling as if to mock those who think. "There's some moral conduct in this…It's not just sheer stupidity." His words were taunting and somewhat offensive, but Lumiere let him continue anyway. Fabron turned back to Lumiere and smirked once again. "Ah…Yes! You think that by inviting republicans to stay here, that will hopefully embellish their thoughts about royal families and aristocrats and change their minds about the future. Well, that's not going to work. You can't stop a revolution And you certainly can't stop them from thinking the royal family contains bunch of greedy parasites."

Lumiere's expression turned very stern, yet many people were flustered over the insult Fabron had just given about the royal family. "I may not be able tostop a revolution," Lumiere interjected, "but I _can_ hinder it for awhile." He said this with a slightly sharp edge. It was rare to see Lumiere behave so bitter. "And is it imperative that you denounce the royal family? Especially in front of dedicated servants and children?"

Mrs. Potts put her hands around Chip's ears as if she knew things were about to to get rowdy and the words being spoken would be too inappropriate for children to hear. Fabron growled, "You know what, Lumiere? You are worn down…_You _have been a servant for too long that you are blinded and can not see the opportunities a man can have with a government being run by _real_ people."

Lumiere raised an eyebrow. "So you are one of them?" It was risky for anyone to announce whether they sided the republicans or the aristocrats but no one turned them in because they themselves weren't sure which side would benefit them more.

Fabron glared at Lumiere, then turned to the crowd with a fist in the air. "When the revolution is over, your opinions shall be heard! You shan't live in fear! You will be free to live by your own will!" Some of the crowd raised their fists in agreement and some nodded bashfully, afraid that their nods would lead up to their deaths.

Lumiere's query was answered. He took a step beside Fabron and towered over him. "Oh? If the revolution were to betide, would you be employed? Would you have a home? Would you still have some of the mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles you have today?" He paused and glanced over at Mrs. Potts, then at Cogsworth then back to Fabron. "Revolutions these days require bloodshed. Revolutions these days require sacrifice… And is it not true that to overthrow the aristocrats, one would need a large methodical party? Well…In order to have an organized party, there would have to be a designated leader, wouldn't there? So, how do we know this leader wouldn't become corrupt with power? How do we know if this new political system won't go bankrupt or become another repeat of an aristocratic or dictatorship system? If you and your republican_ friends _truly want a democracy, or perhaps an 'elected oligarchy' would be a more appropriate term, you are going to have to plan it thoroughly, because currently, I see it ending up in a disaster!"

"Lumiere!" Cogsworth snapped. "How could could you encourage them?"

Lumiere eyed Cogsworth without turning is head. "The revolution _will_ happen, Cogsworth. There is no avoiding it. I'm just hoping that with these actions, the republicans will see that aristocrats are human beings as well that just need a little persuasion." Lumiere sighed. "But what disturbs me the most is after this revolution, where will we go? Because we serve aristocrats, will we be killed off too?" A couple of mother servants shielded their children as if to ward off the future. "We won't have a home…why, there's nowhere to go. And in terms of employment; well…you can forget about that."

"Stop trying to scare people…" Fabron snorted.

"You mean stop stating the _truth_!" Lumiere growled. "It will happen, Fabron! We will lose this place! We will lose our _home_… Angry mobs will parade the streets, kill people out of the oblivion, torch buildings! We will lose people we love and people we've grown used to. We will lose memories…" He turned back to the crowd. "So who wants to have a revolution?" The crowd was silent. It was so quiet one would have been able to hear a pin drop. No one moved and no one gave any sort of hint they wanted it. "Who thinks they want to try persuading republicans not to start a revolution?" Slowly, and one by one, hands went up. It didn't take very long for every hand in the room to raise. Even Cogsworth half heartedly raised his hand and he was against Lumiere's idea in the first place.

It was Lumiere's turn to smirk at Fabron. "Well," He said turning to the crowd, returning to his usual suave self. "What are you waiting for? We are wasting precious time! Go! You have rooms to prepare, kitchens to clean, gifts to wrap, ingredients to buy…Move, move, move!" He clapped his hands and beckoned people to leave. The crowd scattered, and soon everyone was out the room, though Lumiere and Cogsworth noticed that Fabron had not budged since the dismissal of the crowd.

When the room had gone quiet again, Fabron turned to Lumiere and leaned on his single crutch. "What do you hope to accomplish, Lumiere? Seriously…What do you hope to accomplish?" And with that, he turned around and limped out of the room, his steps, echoing through the halls.

* * *

"Prince Richard…Richard?" Belle wandered the castle halls in search of the prince, opening doors here and there to make sure he wasn't hiding. She had just received a letter by mistake that had actually been addressed to him and was sealed with what had appeared to be a wax coat of arms unrecognizable to her. When she had taken the letter she had hoped it was her father sending news about his latest invention, for he had left the castle about a month ago to collaborate with other advanced inventors, but she was disappointed to find out the letter was actually addressed to the castle master. Sometimes the servants did that, where they would give her things by mistake thinking that she was actually a head official herself but it was not so. It may have seemed that she was a rather important because of her close relationship with the prince, however she and the prince were not yet married, therefore she was not a 'princess', therefore she had no authority whatsoever. The match was unmistakeable, and of course there were always the sudden hints of romance here and there, however Belle couldn't see how a small town girl could possibly be married to a prince. It was unheard of…and the prince would be taking the chance of losing his status.

When Belle opened the doors of the library and saw no one, she almost gave up searching entirely. But when she spotted a fancy jacket lying on one of the library chairs, an idea popped into her head to look up. Of course, when she looked up at the book shelves, she saw the prince standing on one of the high ladders, going through books.

"What are you looking for?" Belle inquired.

Her voice must have scared him because when she spoke he flinched and several books fell out of his arms. When he regained balance he answered, "Oh, nothing…Nothing of any interest."

"Are you sure?" Belle asked picking up the books that fell and placing them on a nearby table, "Because whatever information you are looking for, it might save you time to just ask about it."

Prince Richard looked down in defeat and grumbled. "Oh…alright. I'm looking for a _dictionary_."

"A _dictionary?_ But whatever for?" she said wiping her hands of dust.

"The documents I had been reading had been understandable until I came across the word 'extenuate' and now the things mention the bloody word every two sentences."

Belle smiled, "_Extenuate - t_o make an offence seem less serious." she defined.

For a moment the prince looked up at the ceiling in thought, then he shrugged and sighed in relief. "Oh…Well, that makes me less worried." He carefully placed the books he was holding back on the bookshelf and slid down the ladder. When he got to the floor, he patted Belle's shoulder then quickly headed for the ladder on the opposite side of the room. Belle followed curiously.

"Now where are you going?" She asked, slightly vexed from the way he seemed to think whatever he was doing was more important than the information she was about to give him.

"To the 'R' section. My questions are sure to be answered there…" He answered in a very preoccupied manner.

"What do you still need to find?"

The prince opened his mouth to speak then closed it. "Nothing…" He said again after a short period of time. "Nothing of any interest!" He smiled then continued his walk towards the 'R' section. Belle stayed where she was.

"Then I suppose you are too busy to read this _letter_."

Richard stopped in his tracks. "Letter?" He turned to Belle and pulled at his cravat to give himself some air. Belle thought this rather strange. "What letter?"

Belle held up the white envelope sealed with red wax and displayed it for the prince. He eyed the envelope dubiously then twiddled his thumbs. "Um…" Quickly he walked up to Belle and reached for the envelope. "Give me that!" He said. Before he could grab it, however, Belle held it behind her, away from his arms reach.

"And by giving this letter to you, will that benefit me? No… We haven't had a normal conversation in days! And you've been locked in your room for hours on end!" He reached for the letter again but Belle stopped him by pushing his face away. "I won't give this to you until you talk to me."

He obviously wasn't paying attention to her because he then said, "At least tell me who it's from. Perhaps a hint!"

Belle sighed, "You expect me to give this to you when you haven't even said the word 'please'?"

"Ok, Ok. _Please_?" The prince said rather child-like.

Belle furrowed her eyebrows. Then crossed her arms. As if she was ignoring his 'please' attempt entirely, she said, "The envelope doesn't say who it is from."

The prince tapped his lip then sighed, "Look, if you want to talk to me, how 'bout _you_ read me the letter from top to bottom. It will give you a topic worth discussing afterwards, and it will spare me time because I'm such a slow reader!"

Belle still looked resentful towards him, but then she ripped open the seal and pulled out the finely decorated piece of stationary. Holding it in front of her, she read…

_"Prince Richard,_

_However benevolent you may seem, I still find your request rather arbitrary and very peculiar. If it is your wish, though, we shall fulfil it. I will be bringing along a few of my authorized advisors and companions and it is necessary that they come along, for I will be doing some political work. You must provide us at least twenty five rooms or more because the group of people tagging along are bringing their families as well. When I am in your residence, I'll be keen on discussing political matters with you, so please don't deny me my request. Anyhow, we'll be arriving on the tenth, no later and no less, so the castle better be prepared before hand. _

_Regards,_

_Marquis Jacques Darcell"_

When Belle finished, she looked up in confusion. "So you've invited the Marquis to stay?" She asked. She noticed the prince's face was scrunched up in contemplation and he didn't appear to be listening. She scrutinized the letter once again.

"Well, he's got some nerve!" Prince Richard finally growled, taking the letter swiftly from Belle's hands. It took a moment for Belle to realize it was absent. "Ordering _me_ around like that! Telling _me_ how many rooms _I _should be making for him and his advisors and his servants, no doubt. Who does _he_ think _he_ is, anyway?" The prince grumbled, pacing back and forth. "He's the _marquis_, I'm the _PRINCE_! You can't go ordering around someone who's got more power! It's just not done that way! He says he wants twenty five rooms? Well, I'll give him ten!"

A servant walked into the room, timidly. "You called earlier, Master?"

"Yes!" The prince growled, "Issue a pamphlet to everyone stating their new duties. I want the castle spotless and tell all your servants I want _twenty five_ rooms prepared by the tenth!"

"Y-Y-Yes, Master!" The servant squeaked, running out of the room as fast as he could.

Belle raised an eyebrow. "Well…you are a man who certainly sticks to his word." She said sarcastically, crossing her arms. She took the anxious prince by the shoulders and led him to a chair by the library fireplace so that he would calm down. "I must say, the Marquis is certainly brief with his letters."

"I bet he didn't even write it himself." Richard snarled, sinking into his chair, but gripping the arms rests.

Belle rolled her eyes and pushed the foot rest towards the prince, using her foot. "At least you were right in getting a conversation started. But…Why the Marquis, might I ask? Is it not true that he has a detrimental history with the rest of the aristocrats?"

When Richard saw the look of wonderment on Belle's face he raised his hands in defence. "Don't look at _me_! It wasn't _my_ idea. It was Lumiere's."

"Oh…Well, that explains the ludicrousness behind it." Belle said, taking a seat on the nearby chair. "So this is what you've been busy with all this time? You've been trying to figure out ways on how to deal with the republican's revolts?"

"Yes…" Richard said as if in pain, "The lords and noblemen of France are constantly sending me letters about their plans. Some of the letters imply that I am useless and brainless and that I am good for nothing. It's humiliating! All I could do is write back and say that I might plan to recruit soldiers for defence, but I vowed to the people that we would have no involvement in war. I'd like to stick to my word…I really would! And then Lumiere shows up with his 'oh-so-brilliant' plan, and I agree to do it! How stupid could I be to accept such advise! Now the aristocrats are going to think I've sided with the republicans and not only are my people going to be at war, but they are going to be at war with the other three quarters of France! Oh!…Stupid! Stupid…"

Belle held up her hands. "Stop! You are overlooking things! I see now why Lumiere suggested you invite the main manipulator of the republicans. He's hoping you can distract the marquis and turn his mind onto other things." Belle looked up in thought and clutched her chin.

"Not only that!" The prince complained, "Lumiere wants me to befriend the traitor! He wants me to change the Marquis mind about us!"

Belle stood up and smiled. "It's not a bad idea."

"Not a bad idea?" The prince repeated hysterically, "Of course it's not a bad idea! It's a _terrible _idea! We're all doomed! He'll slit my throat at night!"

Belle waved his words away. "No, no. If it's planned thoroughly it might actually work…" It was apparent that Belle was thinking hard. She headed towards the large windows. The prince noticed and stood up to follow her. When she arrived at the windows she peered at the small silhouettes of the town beyond the forest. It was dawn outside and the skies were a misty purple, yellowish-red. "Perhaps, in the meantime, you could be offering your people something extraordinary that most aristocrats wouldn't be able to offer." She turned to the prince. "That will show the republicans that you are good, even though you are an aristocrat."

"I suppose it could be done…But I…" The prince couldn't think of what he was about to say because Belle's expression distracted him. She looked like she slipped into reverie, as if she were dreaming with her eyes wide open. "Belle? Is there something on your mind?"

Belle snapped out of it and turned to the prince. "Can I help you with this whole affair?"

"What?" The prince looked stunned. "You? Help? What would you need do that the servants can't already accomplish on their own?"

"Well, I doubt any of the servants would be doing what I have in mind…"

Richard looked at Belle decisively. When he saw her wide-blue eyes, he couldn't resist. Sighing, he said, "Ok…Fine. Just make sure whatever you are doing isn't dangerous."

"Well, I'm sure it's not _dangerous_."

"And don't offend the republicans, please. Though of course…it would be impossible for _you _to offend them."

"I won't." Belle said crossing her heart.

"And at least give me a brief explanation as to what you are planning."

"Now _that_ I can not do."

Richard snarled, "Well, why not?"

"Because it wouldn't have the same effect if I told you."

"So you are never going to tell me?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"And you are going to keep it a secret?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"Well…In that case. Be gone and get to work! You have your things whereas I have mine."

"Yes, Prince Richard…whatever you say, Prince Richard. " Belle smirked and slowly drifted out of the room, humming. The prince stood there confused, but at the same time he found Belle's exit very attractive...

* * *

**Authors Notes: I'll try to get the next chapter in faster. In the meantime, please review. I will be honest, reviews are the only things that keep me writing on Fanfiction.**


End file.
